monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/My Fanfictions Face An Uncertain Future...
Hello, everyone. I've got mostly bad news (for readers, anyway. Not so much for myself, necessarily.). It's about all my fanfictions. So for those of you who don't follow me on Facebook or Community Central, you probably haven't heard from me in a long while. Well, let me explain first and foremost why: I have no substantial time for Wikia anymore. Most of my days are spent at school, and most of my hours in the evening are spent resting or working long hours. I don't really have enough reason to put Wikia back on the schedule to keep writing and visiting often. I would like to say that I have enough time to keep up with the new users and works, but I would be lying. I can't. I don't. I'm sorry. So, that brings us to our primary order of business: the future of my fanfictions. Let's dive in. The Ancient Strife Status: On Hold (Until Further Notice) Unfortunately for those keeping up with the story, I haven't had time to write any of it for about two years. I want to revive it someday and give it some pretty serious editing, but for now, this experiment in origin stories will have to wait. I plan on reviving it somewhat this winter or next spring. The Art of the Hunt Satus: Ongoing I'm not going to be putting the story up much anymore. Most of it will be written on text documents until I'm thoroughly satisfied with it. When I am, I'll upload it to a wiki page. I've already got the ending written, so that's something. Journey of the Warriors Status: Ongoing I will write this as I get inspiration for various chapters. I want to keep it as close to the emotion that powered it originally as possible, while getting away from the awful writing that composed it. Keep watching out for the occasional sliver of updated story. Monster Hunter 2020 (Working Title) Satus: Concept So far, this story is just a concept in my mind. I've got two different directions I'm thinking about going with it. Either way, this story envisions four or five hunters grouping up and forming a clan to hunt monsters in the modern world, for the new Guild. This guild is now the official government of the land and after they begin to become preferred over the other new hunters, the guild grants them a massive job, one that will require all of their strength. This will be a very short serial, likely 3-6 short pages, but I would like to use it to both sum up the Strife timeline (see User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/Timeline of Moga) as well as conclude all the various Monster Hunter fanfictions I've written over the years. If I could, I would also extend the story to cover more detail, but I can't. I'm still concepting this for now. Moving on... As far as my other works go... Moving On If you follow me on Wattpad, cool! If you don't, you should. Anyway, Moving On is my primary original novel. It's on hiatus until I can find more inspiration for it. Right now, I don't have time for the mass amounts of research it requires. Monster Hunter - A New Age Having a regular job and little skill with Unity (and having formatted my primary computer's hardrive, effectively erasing the game from existence) means I am left with no choice but to wait until I graduate from HS. Sorry about that... Category:Blog posts